


play date

by jinxingxing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Songfic, THATS WHAT IT WAS CALLED, can be read as platonic or not, crankiplier - Freeform, no beta we die like men, question mark, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxingxing/pseuds/jinxingxing
Summary: guess it's time that I tell you the truth,don't want to leave this play date with you.(They totally aren't criminal soulmate-y best-frenemies on this one. Not at all.)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	play date

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song Play Date by melanie martinez (slowed down version!) before/during the reading of this fic. its what inspired me to write it so.. for the full experience eyes emoji  
> also i respect them as people! this is an AU. lmao

The broken glass crackles sharply under his footsteps. It’s dark out, only the fair streams of moonlight and the scattered street lamps are around to make out Ethan’s features; The warehouse he’s inside, or the remaining pieces of since the place is a mess, make little effort to hide him in the open space, but the darkness can. 

It’s funny how this isn’t the first or will probably be the last time they’re in this situation. Ethan has his right side always touching a surface as he walks, ready to make any kind of move in case he hears, sees or feels anything moving nearby. 

He’s usually in the cat position, but right now the “mouse” title would be a better fit. 

Behind him the broken windows open up to showcase a vast lineage of trees, going deep. No one would be in a place like this by accident, or by choice. But they weren’t really normal people looking for normal experiences now, were they? 

Mark’s face would soon make its late entry into the scenery, the dark shadows marking around his features, pronouncing even more his small smile. 

It was fun, in its own way. It was dynamic. Sometimes their roles were reversed, but today in the abandoned and busted warehouse that only drug dealers and their own used for shady business, it was Ethan’s turn to try and not get his rib stabbed. The first time burned like a bitch. 

At first, years back in the book in the rare occasion that they were both in the same room to attend similar matters, more specifically work-related ones, Mark wouldn’t even humor him by looking his way. It was part his nature, part intention. He was a shiny immovable force that would pull everyone in but only so much; Not too close, you would burn. Oh, and it burnt. Ethan had a name for himself, and while his interest in stuff was mostly short-lived, he wanted to push this. Whatever this was, it hadn’t been that fun in ages. 

So Mark acting like he didn’t give a fuck at first was amusing in the sense that he couldn’t wait to see more. 

Ethan took a turn and slumped against the cream wallpaper of the house, going straight to the floor to sit. The hand that was pressing against his bleeding side only relaxing the slightest at the momentary calm, while the other tightened its grip on the gun he was holding. 

His neck craned upwards. He smiled. The footsteps approached slowly but steadily at the distance. He laughed slightly. 

Ethan’s black suit might be covered in his own blood and pieces of broken furniture, but hey, as they say; You should see the other guy. 

On other day, it was the sun slipping through the see-through curtains what casted a bright peach tone over the room. They were lying side to side over the covers, both fully awake. Both passed out from god knows which of the many reasons they should’ve from hours ago, but at some point their eyes snapped open in the morning and neither of them said a word since. Ethan had on other of his full black pieces, still buttoned he noticed uncomfortably, while Mark had rolled up the sleeves of his classic white dress-shirt and had no blazer on but was otherwise in similar conditions suit-wise. They both kept their ties on, even. That’s year on the job, baby. 

Still, maybe it didn’t matter that much what they put on since it always ended like this; Mostly bloody and tattered. 

This wasn’t by far their first rodeo, or even the first night they slept together- And I mean literal sleep on the same bed, but for some reason it felt different today. It wasn’t good. 

It felt real bad, actually. Maybe heavy. It was kind of angsty in Ethan’s opinion. 

The job wasn’t easy. That’s an understatement, no one expected you to kill people and be on you merry way; But nights like the one before left even two experienced assholes like them dead silent on the morning; Thinking, feeling. 

They didn’t pounder that much, though. Neither of them liked that. 

Ethan almost opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. 

Instead, he turned his slight leftover frustration to himself. He didn’t like to feel this way. About shit. In general. You know. 

He didn’t like going back to blue feelings and chest constrictions and shit like that. But things happened, and even from his side vision he could see that Mark had a similar expression on his face. 

It was a little difficult to put their relationship into words. They didn’t work for the same person, they wouldn’t make a big scene over being assigned to kick each other’s asses at some rich cruise event to gain advantage for their individual missions, they might have more scars made by each other’s hands than from any other person out there. 

But they also had a weird connection or path or whatever that made it extremely difficult to ignore just how easy it was to be around one another. Easy, because they could and would get in each other’s hairs over dumb shit no matter the place or time, yes, but also they didn’t even have to look at each other to know what the other was thinking as soon as anything happened. 

It goes on. It was weird. They didn’t talk about it. 

It was, also, difficult to put their relationship into words because even if it was Ethan himself who made Mark stay stuck inside an iron cage some days ago as payback for a kidney stab, in this very moment as they keep shut and stand up from the king size bed on this shady hotel, they are the only source of grounding and comfort that the other could ask for. 

When Mark had called and asked Ethan to help him kill his boss, it was a little bit of a surprise. Mostly for the “Oh, really? That guy?” factor, but past that Ethan agreed rather quickly. It wasn’t as if he gave a fuck about the old man anyway, from what Mark told him he wasn’t the best person in the world. 

Neither were them, but hey, they had standards. And mafia boss didn’t pass them. 

Anyways, one thing led to another and the night of the deed had reached its climax; Mark’s boss sat across his big, obnoxious and expensive carved desk; no doubt a place from where he had given orders to kill and rob millions. 

Ethan stood beside Mark while the latter talked. He wished he could pay more attention to some things, some times; Like now when his bestfriendenemyquestionmarkmaybe was giving his boss a speech about where he fucked up and why he was going to die at hands of his own creation. But hey, he already kinda knew Mark’s reasons anyways. 

He was not ready for the speech to end so early (Did it tho? Maybe he just spaced out for longer than he thought) tho, so when he heard a gunshot followed by Mark’s movements for the door, he snapped pretty quickly and went after him. Then a fucking explosion went off on the office. He was completely fine with killing a higher-up boss of the criminal world and blowing up the base of said deceased’s past organization, but he just wished Mark would give him a heads-up next time he’s distracted before a bomb goes off! 

“You never communicate!” Ethan’s whiney voice came running after him. 

Mark was leading as they ran down the big hallway. The red, velvet walls of the mansion made the perfect background for his laughing face; the sound resonating loudly.

Yeah, he could do this kind of relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a single (1) sitting bc i couldn't get it out of my head! it didnt come out as i imagined but its interesting! i saw the spy au on tumblr and i loved it.
> 
> trivia on this bc i give very little actual storyline lmao:  
> \- as mentioned, au ethan and mark dont work "together".. at least on this one. in this lore they arent supposed to be friends but like ethan said,, they just have good chemistry so theyre kinda soulmate-y but just a bros dude haha no homo love you dude  
> \- some scenarios are vague on purpose! make what you want of them or ask!!  
> oh and eng isnt my first language sowwy
> 
> really hoped you liked it. thank you so much for reading if you did!!! oof :,)


End file.
